Sometimes, I think about pizza, and I get sunburn
by DamItsAndy
Summary: Dialogue prompt 70: "Sometimes, I think about pizza, and I get sunburn." Bts, a/b/o, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, alpha taehyung, alpha yoongi, beta hoseok, omega jungkook, omega seokjin, hopekook, taekook, vkook, vhopekook
1. Chapter 1

div class="source-clear" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-weight: 400; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; clear: both; color: #000000; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div class="post_tags fadeable fadeable-source" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; border: 0px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-weight: 400; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; overflow: hidden; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.65); max-height: 81px; background-image: inherit; background-position: inherit; background-size: inherit; background-repeat: inherit; background-attachment: inherit; background-origin: inherit; background-clip: inherit; background-color: #ffffff; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div class="post_content clearfix" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-weight: 400; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; clear: both; color: #000000; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="post_content_inner clearfix" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="post_container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="reblog-list" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: break-word; transition: opacity 0.2s ease 0s; opacity: 1; box-sizing: border-box; border-color: #e7e7e7 initial initial initial; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div class="reblog-list-item contributed-content" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 15px 20px 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="reblog-content" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; clear: both;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Kook what the actual fuck" Yoongi said as soon as he heard the most recent proclamation from the young omega's mouth. Jungkook looked up at the alpha with wide eyes, having to lean back to see him from his already reclined position. Just as he was about to respond, one Kim Taehyung walked into the living room and handed him a glass of ice water, staring at him until he took a sip. Once he did the tall alpha settled himself next to Jungkook on the couch and responded to Yoongi's question for his mate./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Just ignore him, he's in preheat. If he thinks about anything right now he'll burn up or as he apparently is calling it 'get sunburn'."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""If he's in preheat why is he in the living room on our em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: italic; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"shared /emcouch, shouldn't he be holed up in your bed and nesting until it hits him fully?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"The dancer looked up at that, feeling a little intimidated by the alpha's sharp edge to his questions. "I'm sorry Yoongi-alpha, I just didn't want to be all alone until I have to. I like being around everyone's scents before my heat, it makes me feel safe. Besides I-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""He's already nested the whole room but I can't spend all day in there with him so I'm just trying to take care of my mate." Taehyung finished for him, earning a glare from the tiny omega, "don't glare at me, drink your water." Kookie pouted but obliged and earned a kiss on the forehead from his ever-so-loving mate./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Yoongi was going to give Tae a mini-lecture on not interrupting, and thus disrespecting, their omegas, but decided against trying to assert dominance over an alpha whose submissive mate was about to be at their most vulnerable. Any other time he knew the young alpha would give in, take the talking to, and apologize, but the only time an alpha would be more volatile is during their rut, so he held his tongue for another day. Instead he offered to call the pair's third half, Hoseok, their mated beta./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Thank you Yoongi-hyung, that would be great. I don't think anything too wild is going to happen until tonight or tomorrow morning, so try not to worry him." Taehyung chucked out the last line, knowing the beta would sprint home as soon as he got his best friend's call./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Alright," he reached forward and ruffled the now tired maknae's hair, "you try to get some sleep Kookie, alright? You're gonna need it if my memory serves, those two never go easy on you." The omega hummed happily, snuggled in his lover's arms, not noticing when his hyung whispered a 'yah!' And batted Yoongi's arm in embarrassment./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"He was right, though. For the next few days, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Taehyung were nowhere to be seen, but everywhere to be heard. It's heats like Jungkook's when Jin seriously considers carving out a chunk of change to soundproof each and every one of the bedrooms. Even though he knew of every single one of the 7's kinks, that didn't mean he wanted to be reminded of it every time a heat or a rut came around./p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Not an Update, but a Question

I'm thinking about making this a series of slices-of-life from story prompts all set in the same AU. I'll probably update every week, or as often as inspiration strikes. What do we think?


End file.
